(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is commonly used in flat panel displays. To display an image, the liquid crystal display controls the amount of transmitted light by rearranging liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal molecules are rearranged by applying a voltage to an electrode in the liquid crystal display.
To increase transmittance and viewing angle, the liquid crystal display may include a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on a common substrate.
The liquid crystal display may include two display panels. In some instances, the two display panels may be accidentally misaligned. Some solutions have been proposed to solve the misalignment problem. For example, one of the solutions includes forming a color filter and a light blocking member on a display panel on which the pixel electrode is formed. The light blocking member may include an organic material or an inorganic material.
However, if the light blocking member comes into contact with the liquid crystal layer or an alignment layer, the alignment layer and the liquid crystal layer may be contaminated by the organic material or the inorganic material in the light blocking member. The contamination of the liquid crystal layer may lead to a deterioration in a display quality and result in spots and afterimages.